Our Different Valentine
by Yuu Takahiro
Summary: Kai was in love with Reita . Confess to Reita is a problem , Aoi is his best friend now to help but something turn out wrong...


Valentine won't be the same with You

"I going to tell him, I'm not going to tell him!" Kai was picking all the flower petals, counting one by one. "I'm going to tell him!" Kai was so happy when he picked the last petal . He was thinking of something for his confession. Suddenly, he walked to the calendar, widening his eyes, 13th February, today!!! "Oh my god, 17 hours more till Valentine." Kai sighed . Kai can't sat still , wandering around , nothing came to his mind .

"Ahh ! I will just call Ai-kun.", Kai picked up his phone , punched some buttons and a very familiar voice answered it . "Kai-chan , what's wrong ?", sound like Aoi just wake up .

"Sorry to wake you up early in the morning , but I need your help !", Kai seem so nervous .

"So ?"

"I want to confess to someone this Valentine , what do you think I should do ?"

"Is easy , buy some flowers and just tell her you like her …", Aoi made everything sounded easy .

"I don't think he will like flowers !"

"Then what he likes ?", Aoi still half awaken .

"I don't know , what do you think Rei-kun will like ?", Kai asked .

"He likes chocolates , probably hot girls , …", Aoi answered . "Kai-chan !", Aoi screamed for a minute.

"Wha..what Ai-kun ?",Kai asked nervously .

"What do you mean by what Reita likes and the one you want to confess ?", Aoi was awaked after received a shock. Kai blushed . He told Aoi to meet him at the coffee shop nearby to tell him everything .

~At the coffee shop~

"So , tell me ! What do you mean in the phone just now ?", Aoi with his glasses and short pants with messy singlet . How could someone just go out wearing like that ?

"I meant I like Rei-kun , I want to confess to him .", Kai's cheeks turned radish pink . Aoi used his small finger tried to clear his ear , hoped he didn't hear it all wrong . "You're serious ?", Aoi asked again . "Of course, I'm serious .", Kai suddenly stood up and hold Aoi's hand .

"Whenever I'm with him , my heart danced .", Kai turned Aoi around , Aoi felt slight dizzy . "I could feel my heart go beating non-stop when he was so closed to me !", Kai put Aoi's hands at his chest .

"I must be dreaming !", Aoi still can't believed and order 5 cups of coffee from the waitress .

"Ai-kun , why you need that much coffee ?", Kai was curious . "I hope I wasn't dreaming ! I want to be awake", Aoi started to drink his first coffee .

"I wonder if I told him I love him straight forward , will he accept me ?", Kai asked with a smirk .

"Usually Reita don't like straight confession !", Aoi knew his friend too well .

"Then , let's practice ! You be Rei-kun then I will tried to confess to you like Rei-kun !", Aoi spilt his coffee when he heard Kai's suggestion . Coffee were all over the table and floor .

"Ai-kun !"

"I'm sorry ..I'm sorry !", Kai bowed to the waitress in charged . Aoi still stunned . Kai grabbed Aoi's hand and left the coffee shop .

"Why you spilt the coffee , you got me in so much trouble ?", Kai murmured. "Ai-kun ?!", Kai wiped his hand in front of Aoi , but no respond . Kai pinched Aoi in the face finally wake him up .

"Are you day dreaming Ai-kun ?", Kai was kind of annoyed with Aoi . "I think we should buy presents for Reita for Valentine .", Aoi just suggested with a loud voice. "OMG , you scared me !", Kai almost had a heart attack .

Both of them decided to go to nearest shopping complex.

"Ano..Ai-kun , don't you think everyone was staring at us ?", Kai felt a sudden uncomfortable . "Who cares about them ?! Just look around , probably we can find something for Reita !", Aoi still walked around with short pants and singlet .

"I think I should buy you some clothes first!" feeling embarrassed just walking beside sluggish looking Aoi . "You really don't have to get into trouble buying me clothes !", Aoi spoke as Kai tried to choose a simple t-shirt and long pants for him . "Then at least wear some proper clothes when you're on the street.", Kai was mad since he need to spent his money on Aoi .

"Ok , let's buy chocolates , Reita love it !", Aoi pushing the trolley with Kai in the Sweets Corner .

Kai picked as many chocolates in many sizes , the trolley was almost full . Aoi raised his eyebrows , the amount of chocolates Kai bought is enough to build a Chocó empire if possible . Aoi carrying the plastic bags and panted . "I shouldn't come with you !", Aoi was forced to carry the bags of chocolates until Kai's apartment which is in the fourteen floors . Unfortunately , the elevator broke down.

"God have mercy on me !", Aoi sat on the sofa with heavy panting . "I will bring you some water !", Kai offered . "Ai-kun…your water..", Aoi was sleeping at the cough with snores . Kai giggled looking at Aoi .

~Hours later ~

Aoi sniffed and sniffed , he walked to the kitchen slowly followed the aroma . Kai was in his pink apron , cooking the chocolates .

"Wow ….chocolates here ..come to Daddy !", Aoi was drooling .

"They're not for you ..Daddy !", Kai turned around with a spatula in his hand . "Ok , ok Mummy !", Aoi nodded . "Man…lucky Reita !", Aoi mumbled to himself . Using a smaller spoon , Kai dug some melted chocolate for Aoi . "For me ?", Aoi asked .

"I don't see other Ai-kun here …", Kai feed Aoi .

Both of them enjoyed each other company , baking chocolate cake for Reita . "The Chocó is delicious , so sweet !", Kai picked up his finger and wanted to lick it , Aoi took the chance and licked the Chocó away .

Kai chased Aoi around the kitchen .

"Finally , it's ready !", Aoi smiled to Kai .

"I wonder what will Reita think of it !", Kai with his smiles full of hope .

~14th February~

His favorite ring tone was playing . Aoi with his singlet again sitting right and picked the phone up.

"Ai-kun !", Kai squealed .

"Kai-chan ! Is early in the morning !", Aoi with his eyes still shutting .

"But I'm so nervous , I can't even sleep ! Help me !",Kai said . "Ok , ok …I will be at your place like in 20 minutes !", Aoi hung up .

~At Kai's place~

"Could you just sit down ?", Aoi looked at the Kai who walked left and right non-stop .

"Ai-kun , let's practice !", Kai suggested again .

"Yo , Kai-chan !", Aoi pretend to be Reita and greeted him the way Reita did .

"Rei-kun !", Kai step forward to Aoi and blushed .

"So , what you got there ?"

"Is a …..is a..is a cake !", Kai's voice shivered .

"That's cool , let's share !"

"Ok , ano…Rei-kun , I baked this specially for you ..", Kai blushed again .

"Aww , you're so sweet …", Aoi lifted Kai's chin and kissed him . Kai replied his kiss and wrapped his hands around Aoi's neck . Kai back to his consciousness and pushed Aoi away .

Kai rubbed his mouth .

"Ai-kun , is just a practice ..we don't have to kiss for real !", Kai still blushed .

"But you kissed me back !", Aoi grinned .

Kai didn't dare stared at Aoi .

~ At the same coffee shop ~

Sitting Reita with Aoi and Kai .

"So what you guys want to tell me ?", Reita looked at Aoi and Kai with an innocent face .

"Do you have a date for Valentine ?", Aoi started the topic knowing Kai felt awkward with Reita around .

Reita chuckled .

"Oh man , you called me just to know whom I'm dating with ?"

"Is Uruha , his my valentine !", Reita still showed his innocent face but his words already broke Kai's heart into pieces . Aoi widened his eyes .

"Uruha ?"

"Yeah , yesterday he confessed to me , although he shivered and nervous , he is just so cute !", Reita sounded happy .

Kai almost burst out in tears but he still managed to hold it .

"Quite talking about me …So who's your valentine this year ?", Reita asked .

"Is obvious , Kai-chan is my valentine !", Aoi's answered shocked Reita and also the younger man sitting next to him .

"Wow !", Reita smiled .

"So you called me just to tell me , Kai's your valentine ?", Reita asked . "Yeah duh !", Aoi pulled Kai closer to him .

"As show off as always , Aoi…you never change , sorry I got to go , Uru-chan is waiting !", Reita took off .

~As soon as Reita left~

Sobbing , warm tears touched Aoi's fabric .

"Just cry , my shoulder is here for you !", Aoi tried to comfort Kai .

"Ai-kun !", a mixing sound of tears and nostril blocking .

"Let's go anywhere you want , I will accompany you !", Aoi offered himself . "I want to go home!", Kai sobbed .

~At Kai's apartment~

"Ahh , come on , don't cry !", Aoi held a box of tissues to Kai . "I never thought my first crush will never even started .", Kai mentioned his pain again .

Aoi can't stand it anymore . He pushed himself towards Kai . A couple of soft juicy lips glued itself to Kai's lips . Kai winded his eyes . "What are you doing , Ai-kun ?", Kai asked . "Could you give me a chance ?", Aoi asked . "I know loving someone might hurt sometime , but if you could love someone that love you for you , you will be the happiest person on Earth !", Aoi said .

"You mean ?", Kai asked .

"Yes , I want you to be my valentine , give me a chance …",Aoi begged Kai .

Kai blushed .

"That means you agreed .", Aoi noticed Kai's blushed . "I didn't said anything ..", Kai looked away.

Aoi pushed Kai to the cough .  
"You're mine Kai-chan !", Aoi went ripping Kai's clothes . "I don't belong to anyone !",Kai tried to let out a small fight but failed . Aoi leaned his face to Kai and giving kisses to him . Aoi bit Kai's bottom lips to unable him to welcome a hot sticky tongue coming right into his mouth . Both tongues battled each other .

Using his teeth , Aoi unzipped Kai's pants , letting Kai's member released from his pants .A warm hand touching Kai's crotch made Kai moaned slightly .

Naked himself right after he revealed Kai's body .

"Aaah…Ai-kun….", Kai managed to moan when Aoi was busy licking and sucking at his neck . Marking his territory on Kai's body . As the licking continue , Aoi played around with Kai's hard nipples with his tongue. "Ai-kun…", Kai could only moaned for his name.

Come to the tights and belly bottom .

"You're so obedient today , my Kai-chan !", Aoi noticed there is no single sudden moves from Kai who just let Aoi lead the pleasure game .

"Ai-kun !", Kai called for the man on top of him .

"Fuck me as hard as you can !", Kai was still shutting his eyes .

"Let see what can I do for you …",Aoi blinked .

Aoi placed both of his hands on Kai's knees willing Kai to parted his legs wide .

"Kiki , came to Papa !", Aoi talked to Kai's member .

"Kiki?", Kai asked .

"Yeah , Your little 'Kiki'."

Aoi squeezing his hard throbbing member . Kai bit his lips as Aoi teasing Kiki with his thumb .

Aoi leaned his head to Kai's ear .

"Is there any lubes ?", Aoi asked .

"I don't have it ."

"Then you will faced exquisite pain , baby !", Aoi warned Kai .

"Aoi…", Kai groaned loudly as Aoi inserted his fierce looking erection in his tight hole. Thick blood coated at Aoi's cock . Aoi quickly pull it out . "Your first time !?", Aoi whispered . Kai nodded .

"That mean you're completely mine !", Aoi whispered again with more seductive voice .

Kai leaned his lips to brush against Aoi's . Caught Aoi's lips , licking it .Wrapped Aoi from the neck , licked Aoi's earlobes .

Aoi groaned as Kai kept touching his cock . It went even harder than before . "Your cock is so huge , I loved it !", an unexpected word came from Kai . "Mmmh…it tasted even better ..", Kai understood Aoi's little hint and bend down . Giving a quick suck treatment . "Aai is delicious !", Kai whispered .

"Aai ?!"

"Your little Aai …"

Going second time around , more fierce , no mercy .

"AAAAHhh..", screaming to heaven with each thrust to his ass . "Faster ..Ai-kun !", Kai tried to resist the pain with tears rolling down to his cheeks . Hands clawed at Aoi's hands .Kai still feeling the unfinished pleasure but now he urged for a release and so as Aoi.

~Minutes later~

"This is the one hell of a Valentine I will not forget !", Aoi chuckled with he held Kai closed to him .

Kai smiled . "I think is romantic celebrating Valentine this way !", Kai giggled .

A kiss landed at Kai's forehead and next the lips .

"So can we eat the cake now ? I'm starving !", Aoi growling stomach want a feed now .

"Too bad Rei-kun can't taste it .."

Aoi forgot to bring the cake to Reita and so as Kai .

When they reached at the coffee shop , Reita was already there so they didn't go back for the cake . The cake still remain in the refrigerator .

"Kai-chan…I know is awkward but…I love you !", for the first time Aoi blushed .

"Kawaiiiiiiiii", Kai squealed like a fan girl .

"My Ai-kun blushes …"

"I love you too .."

Holding your hands

Staring in your beautiful eyes

No one could resist love

Touched your warm cheeks

Radish pink make you cute

Blushes increased whenever I stared at you

A kiss turned you on

Sweeter than any chocolates is how your lips tasted

As a hug make you skip a heartbeat

Warm gentle touched make me desire for love

Listening to the rhythm in your heart

Like a sweet melody replaying itself

And I can't live without you

I can't survive without you


End file.
